As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a fishing hook, which is generally designated by reference numeral 10, typically has a head 12 with a hole (or eye or eyelet) through which a fishing line is attached. The hook 10 includes a shank 14 extending from the head, a bend 16 extending from the shank that curves and terminates in a point (or tip) 18 such that there is a gap G between the point and the shank. The hook may optionally have one or more barbs 20. Such a design is very well known in the art.
In a drop-shot technique, a lead or tungsten sinker 22 is attached to the end of the line 21. The hook 10 is attached to the line typically 20-60 cm above the sinker. For the drop-shot technique, the hook should ideally be attached in a perpendicular posture relative to the line as shown, for example, in FIG. 2. A lure or bait is then placed on the hook. The drop-shot technique enables the fisherman to maintain contact with the riverbed, or the bottom of the lake or other body of water and thus to ensure that the hook is the desired zone for fishing.
It is also possible to attach multiple hooks to the line at intervals of, for example, 20-30 cm with a heavier sinker or multiple sinkers.
A common problem that arises is that the hook does not remain perpendicular to the line. Traditional hooks do not work well for the drop-shot technique, primarily because they have a head with a single round hole. This is true whether or not the single round head is positioned as depicted in FIG. 1A or transversely as depicted in FIG. 1B. When the traditional hook is attached to a line, the weight of the hook is not sufficiently supported, especially when a lure or bait is affixed, resulting in the hook sagging. The lack of support also makes the hook prone to twirling or becoming snagged in the line. Depending on the type of knot and the size of the bait, the tip of the hook may even sometimes end up pointing in the wrong direction (to the side or downward). Therefore, the traditional hook is unsatisfactory because the hook is thus not in the ideal position for catching a fish. If the hook is not positioned properly, the lure affixed to the hook will also be in the wrong position, with the result that fish will not be tempted to bite.
One effort to address this was the hook of FIG. 3. This hook 30 attaches to the line 21 at two spaced-apart connection points 32, 34. The zigzag support frame has two angled members 36, 38 that extend outwardly from the line as shown in FIG. 3. However, this hook design leaves the angled members 36, 38 fully exposed after the lure 40 or bait is placed on the hook as illustrated in FIG. 4. In other words, as shown in FIG. 4, the lure 40 (when placed fully on the hook) does not envelop or obscure the angled members 36, 38 of the zigzag support frame. The members 36, 38 of the frame are thus visible to the fish. In the drop-shot technique, the fish has time to carefully observe the lure. Fish are much less likely to bite the lure or bait when the frame is exposed in this manner.
Accordingly, a hook that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies would be highly desirable. Such a hook is disclosed in this specification.